Anna Volfield
Anna Volfield 'is the current Prime Magistrate of the Magistra Empire. She was formerly was the acting Supreme Inquisitor of the Magistra Inquisition. Anna tends to be very calm, down to earth, sways between optimism and pessimism, humorous, and loyal. She is one of the last surviving member of the House Volfield of the Garlemaid Aristocrats. 'LORE Anna, used to be one of the youngest knights to serve the household of Sakamoto VI. Being one of the youngest Dragoon knight's in the empire, Anna swiftly raised amongst the ranks, and became a high ranking officer in charge of protecting the Emperor. Having felt the corruption and lust within the Empire and worrying for the people she served. Anna, helped Nanase Sakamoto VII and his half-sister Whispering Wind escape the already corrupted House. With no regrets, Anna was exiled from the Garlean Empire and swore to fight against what corrupted it. 2 Years later, having arrived at Central Thanalan. Anna, decided to build a new life. And within days, during one of her adventures, she came accross some familiar faces. It was Nanase and Whispering Wind, both were alive and well, and with bliss Nanase took Anna in for her famed reputations in the House during the Garlean Reign. Anna was almost immediatly promoted to Knight Instructorate of the Sentinel Arc within the House of Sakamoto. As new adventures await and new challenges lie ahead. Only the future will tell how Anna, will help shape the history of the House she prides to work with. 'RISE OF THE INQUISTION' At first, Anna served loyally only to be promoted to Field Marshal of the Upper Echelon of the Magistra Empire. Knowing that there are potential heretics who would defy against the Emperor, who she swore loyalty to, Anna and the Emperor together composed of a small division of the secret police, now being one of the most powerful group of Commissioned Officers within the Magistra Empire, they are known as the Inquisitors. She became the newly appointed Supreme Inquisitor of the Magistra Inquisition, and with her zealotic attitude and wise judgement, she sent retribution to those who oppose the Magistra Empire during the Repearl and Reformation. 'PRIME MAGISTRATE OF THE MAGISTRA EMPIRE' Over the course of duty, of being one of the most top ranking officer of the Magistra Empire. The Emperor himself felt as if there is a need for a right hand man to do more judgement for the Emperor himself while he is away, while the Chancellor takes care of the External Affair and worry about the Upper Echelon. Anna was soon promtly appointed to the rank of Prime Magistrate, a new rank that rise equally with the Chancellor, to overseer the work of the Inquisitions . Anna was heavily influent with the fact of giving the Inquisitors more power, however, only to place the Inquisition on a tight spot of recruitment, and only chose those that she trust to join the Inquisition. She placed the former Inquisitor Katniss Mockingjay and Ibiku Kushrenada to the Upper Echelon, and recruited her most trusted companion, Spiriel Sylph to be her new Inquisitor. Within a few hours of joining, Spiriel proved that Anna's decision was a wise choice, as she proved to have dealt with the Internal and External Affair of the Magistra Empire accordingly. During the quarrel with Intermission, Anna vowed herself to hunt down the spy that caused chaos within the order.